Una princesa y un secreto
by JoRs
Summary: Un dia,en su cumpleaños mas especificamente, todos se enteran q Misty es una princesa y se desencasdenaran muchos sentimientos...ULTIMO CAPITULO ARRIBA! :D ESPERO Q LES GUSTE! DEJEN REVIEWS ADIOSIIIIN
1. Un cumpleaños poco usual

**Una princesa y un secreto**

**PRIMER CAPITULO: UN CUMPLEAÑOS POCO USUAL. **

El sol alumbra su rostro suavemente, la brisa pasa por las cortinas pidiendo permiso para jugar con el pelo de la chica dormida. Hoy es el cumpleaños de Misty, ella cumple 15 años y se va a dar cuenta de que no va a ser un cumpleaños común.

Cuando bajó a desayunar, se encontró con sus compañeros de viaje, sus nombres son Ash y Brok:

-buenos días muchachos-saludo ella con una sonrisa.

-buenos días Misty¿Cómo dormiste?-preguntó Brok.

-muy bien, gracias-respondió la chica.

-oye, Misty-la llamó Ash.

-¿Qué sucede?

-feliz cumpleaños!-dijeron los dos al unísono

-muchas gracias, muchachos-dijo emocionada-ah, por cierto Ash¿me podrías regalar algo?-pidió.

-si¿Qué quieres? dime.

-quiero una batalla pokemon: togepi vs. Pikachu.

-¿oh? Si, esta bien-dice sorprendido.

De esta manera salen de la casa para tener su pelea afuera.

-ve, Togepi!-gritó Misty y el pokemon apareció en medio de los dos entrenadores.

-ve, Pikachu!-ordenó Ash y esta hizo lo mismo que el otro pokemon.

Así comenzó una batalla larga y reñida, pero el ganador fue Pikachu, y de esta forma empezó una discusión entre Misty y Ash:

-vaya Misty, eso si que fue una pelea, se nota que entrenaste bien a Togepi-dijo.

-gracias, Ash-le confesó.

-si, pero…-Misty lo vio confundida-pero Pikachu es mejor porque soy su entrenador y a consecuencia mejor que tu-alardeaba Ash.

-Ash!-gritó Misty harta del parloteo de su compañero, él se sorprendió ante el grito de la chica, y después la miro confundido cuando salió corriendo de allí.

-Ash¿Qué le sucedió a Misty, por que salió corriendo?-preguntó Brok que apareció de la nada.

-no lo se, solo le dije que era mejor que ella-dijo inocentemente.

-ay dios, debes entender, Ash, que ella te pidió esa pelea para saber el nivel que tiene Togepi-le explico Brok.

-lo siento, yo no lo sabia, tengo que encontrarla y pedirle disculpas.

Mientras tanto, Misty corría sin para con la pokeball de togepi en la mano derecha y con la otra se limpiaba las lágrimas que iba derramando por el camino, mientras decía:

-Ash es un tonto¿Cómo puede decir que eres un pokemon débil?-hablaba mirando la pokeball-para mi eres el mas poderoso.

Ella iba tan distraída que no vio la piedra en su camino y callo al río, el cual estaba muy agitado, arrastrando a la chicha bruscamente, haciéndose algunos raspones. Luego de un buen rato, Misty quedo en la orilla del río casi inconsciente, cuando de repente aparece una chica, la entrenadora de pokemons acuáticos le dice:

-me alegro de verte de nuevo-de esta forma Misty se desmaya y la otra niña sonríe para si misma y se la lleva.

Al despertar, Misty se encuentra en una habitación muy lujosa, colorida y muy espaciosa, la puerta daba al jardín con un hermoso estanque y la chica se preguntaba donde estaba. Después de revisar la habitación decidió dar un paseo por la mansión, pero iba tan distraída que se chocó contra una columna.

-baya, este no es mi día-decía mientras se ponía una mano detrás de la cabeza para que pasara el dolor, al levantar la mirada para ver la columna con la cual se había tropezado, se dio cuenta que no era un columna sino era un Machok, el cual la miraba con una sonrisa para después moverse para un costado y dejar ver a una niña de su misma edad y casi igual a ella pero con la diferencia de que tenia el pelo mas largo y de color marrón, después en lo demás era igual a Misty.

-que bueno que despertaste, Misty-dijo la chica.

-gracias por cuidarme, prima Marina-dijo ella

-de nada, oye mis papás quieren verte y dijeron que te diera este kimono para que te cambies-decía mientras mostraba un kimono de seda y se lo entregaba.

-gracias, pero ¿para que me quieren ver?-preguntó curiosa

-ya lo veras, es un sorpresa, después de todo es tu cumpleaños¿o no?-dijo con una sonrisa.

-si, tienes toda la razón prima, al fin y al cabo este fue un cumpleaños poco usual, primero una pelea pokemon, luego una caída al río y por ultimo me encuentro con tigo que desde hace mucho que no te veo-después de decir esto comenzaron a reír. Mientras tanto Ash y Brok buscaba a Misty con gran desesperación:

-Misty, donde esta, Misty, contesta-gritaban llamándola los chicos sin respuesta alguna.

CONTINUARA….


	2. Misty, princesa?

**Una princesa y un secreto**

**SEGUNDO CAPITULO: MISTY, PRINCESA. **

Mientras tanto Ash y Brok buscaba a Misty con gran desesperación:

-Misty, donde esta, Misty, contesta-gritaban llamándola los chicos sin respuesta alguna. Nuestros héroes seguían buscando a Misty hasta que encontraron una ciudad, en la cual se estaba festejando algo.

-oiga, señor-dijo Ash.

-si, que sucede niño?-respondió el hombre.

-¿Qué se esta festejando?Acabamos de llegar y no estamos enterados de nada-explico el criador interviniendo en la conversación.

-lo que sucede es que hoy cumple 15 años la princesa de aquí y su prima, que también cumple hoy 15 años, está aquí para su compromiso-contó el hombre.

-ah¿nos podría decir como se llama la princesa y su prima?-pregunto Ash con curiosidad.

-En realidad su prima también es una princesa-aclaro el hombre, Ash y Brok solo acertaron a asentir- los nombres de las princesas son Marina y Misty.-terminó el hombre.

-ah!... ¿qué, Misty?-dijeron los dos a la ves, a lo cual el hombre solo sonrió y asintió. Los chicos se miraron sorprendidos y luego le dieron las gracias al señor por la información. Después de saber que Misty era una princesa, Ash quedo muy triste porque hoy se comprometía con alguien, seguramente, desconocido.

Mientras que Misty terminó de cambiarse, se fue al salón principal donde sus tíos la esperaban con impaciencia.

-mamá, papá, ya estamos, cuéntenos para que querían vernos a las dos aquí.

-si, esta bien, pero primero¿Cómo has estado, Misty, mucho tiempo sin vernos.- dijo el señor que estaba con un kimono de hombres.

-es cierto, la ultima ves que te vimos fue cuando tu y Marina tenían 6 años.-dijo una señora muy hermosa que estaban sentada al lado del hombre, también con un kimono, ella era la esposa del hombre junto a su lado y madre de Marina.-te quisimos contactar para que vinieras, pero tus hermanas dijeron que estabas en un viaje pokemon¿es verdad?

-si, es verdad¿pero para que me querían aquí?-preguntó la pelirroja con interés.

-Marina¿no se lo dijiste?-pregunto el padre de la chica de pelo marrón en un tono entre enojado y curiosidad.

-tu me dijiste que no le dijera nada porque era una sorpresa.-se defendió Marina y luego saco la lengua en forma de disculpas.

-¿de que hablan?-preguntó la entrenadora acuática.

-Misty, tu sabes bien que nosotros somos los reyes de este pueblo¿no?-Misty solo asintió a la pregunta de su tía-bueno, como hoy es el cumpleaños tuyo y de Marina y cumplen 15 años cada una, se tienen que comprometer para poder recibir el trono apenas cumplan 20 años y tengan la edad suficiente para hacerse cargo de este.-le termino de explicar la mujer que parecía tener cierta culpabilidad en lo que decía, aunque no lo demostrara.

-¿qué¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡No puede ser! Yo no me puedo comprometer, soy muy joven, además yo…yo…-decía Misty muy histérica y muy nerviosa.

-¿además tu…que?-pregunto su tío impaciente

-además yo no puedo amar a alguien que no conozca…-decía hasta que su prima la interrumpió.

-bueno, si tiene ya a alguien en su corazón, no podemos obligarla¿o si?-dijo inocentemente, como era ella.

-tienes toda la razón, hija¿si quieres, Misty, puedes traer a ese chico para conocerlo? y así él se comprometerá contigo. ¿Te parece?- dijo la señora, a tal idea Misty queda sorprendida y toda roja al imaginarse a ella y a Ash como prometidos pero al instante dice:

-no, no, yo no quiero comprometerme, ni siquiera con él-dice desesperada.

-entonces quieres que te pongamos a alguien que no conoces como prometido¿no?-dijo el único hombre de la sala.

-no tampoco quiero eso-replico Misty.

-prima decídete, de lo contrario ellos elegirán con quienes nos casaremos-dijo Marina rápidamente para convencer a su prima de que se comprometiera con el chico que le gustaba.

Misty suspiró profundamente y dijo-esta bien, traeré a Ash para que lo conozcan y para comprometerme con él-dijo la entrenadora de agua "aunque sea de mentira"pensaba "pero no puedo pedirle tal favor si tuvimos una pelea" Misty se entristeció por ese pensamiento "además no puedo obligarlo a que me ayude, después de todo, él no me ama, solamente soy una compañera de viaje" dicho esto nuestra pelirroja suspira y se va a su habitación.

CONTINUARA…..


	3. la confuncion de Misty

**Una princesa y un secreto **

**TERCER** **CAPITULO**: **LA CONFUCION DE MISTY. **

**-**Misty, ¿puedo pasar?-dijo Marina entrando x la puerta del cuarto de la pelirroja

-¿eh? si, pasa.- dijo la entrenadora acuatica, kien estaba acostada llorando."cielos, es mi prima, ¿ahora q hago? de seguro me va a preguntar xq estoy llorando, encima a ella no le puedo mentir,me conoce muy bien. ¿q hago?"-¿q sucede,prima?

-nada-dijo negando con la cabeza pero despues agrego- solo keria saber cmo estabas,¿xq te fuiste de esa manera?

"lo sabia" penso Misty- estoy bien, gracias x preocuparte.

- weno esta bien, me voy. De seguro kerras estar sola o ir a buscar a ese tal Ash, ¿no?

-eee...si,claro-dijo muy nerviosa la pelirroja.- mejor voy a dar un paseo para aclarar mi mente.

-weno, pero no te alejes mucho, xq a eso de las 7 de la tarde tendremos la ceremonia. ¿de acuerdo?- dijo Marina antes de irse para dejar a su prima sola, mientras q ella solo pudo asentir antes de q cerrara la puerta."nose si tuve suerte o si sabia q keria estar sola pero de todos modos se lo agradesco. weno creo q llego la hora de irme pero 1ero debo comer algo, no eh desayunado nada x esa pelea estupida q le pedi a Ash, ese tonto como lo detesto"penso Misty, miro su reloj y se dio cuenta q ya era medio dia"con razon tengo hambre son las 12 y me levante a las 9 y no eh desayunado T-T mejor voy a la cocina antes de irme" Y asi fue q Misty dejo la habitacion para poder irse en busca de sus amigos.

Paralelamente Ash y Brook buscaban la mansion donde supuestamente estaba su compañera de viaje; pero en ves de encontrarse con Mist se encontraron con...(chacharachan) con Gary.

-Gary? ¿q haces aki?-pregunto Ash

-pues a mi me llamaron para conocer y comprometerme con unas princesas de aki, dicen q son la princesa de aki y su prima, q una de ellas hace un viaje pokemon y me escogieron a mi x ser el mejor entrenador de la liga Anil ( x favor no me maten pero no se como se escriben los nombres)-dijo Gary fanfarroneando como siempre. Ash al escuchar esto ultimo se puso muy nervioso y se enojo tanto q le dio un tremendo golpe en la cara a Gary y despues salio corriendo seguido x pikachu y brook, x otro lado el eterno revial de Ash kedo sorprendido y confundido,pero no dijo nada y se fue hacia la mansion.

Ash corria y corria sin para hasta q se canso y fue alcansado x sus dos mejores amigos. "¿xq?¿xq tenia q pasar esto? todo esto es mi culpa, sino me ubira comportado de esa manera con ella esto no estaria pasando" Ash comenzo a llorar aunq intento inutilmente detenerlas no lo consiguio"soy un tarado, Misty tiene razon soy un inmaduro, y ahora es q me doy cuenta, ella se va a comprometer y sin saber q la kiero mas q a una amiga...¿yo dije eso? no puede ser q este enamorado de ella, es imposible, y q mas da si se lo sigo ella no me correspondera"-"¿_so crees?"-dijo su conciencia -"_si eso creo_" -"esta bien cree lo q kieras, total nunca le crees a nadie"- _dijo una vez mas su yo interno -"tienes razon" ¿pero q gano yo con decirle mis sentimientos a Misty?-esto ultimo sin darse cuenta lo dijo en voz alta cosa q brook y picachu lo escucharon.

-¿cuales son tus sentimientos haceia ella, Ash?-pregunto el criador interesado

-este...-tartamudeo totalmente rojo- weno, esta bien, a ti no te puedo mentir; la amo, amo a Misyt, Brook.

-entiendo, yo antes tmb amaba a Misty pero me di cuenta q ella no me amaba, q solo me keria como un amigo y despues supuse q te keria ati pero no lo se, se lo tendrias q preguntar tu, Ash- explico

-si, creo q tienes toda la razon, pero cuentame mas como es eso de q estabas enamorado de Mist- dijo interesado el entrenador. Brook le conto toda la historia al entrenador,mientras q este solo se dedicaba a escuchar atentamente a su amigo. Mientras tanto nuestra princesa acuatica paseaba x la ciudad, era realmente hermosa, muchas casa una mas lujosa q otra, muchos edificios y centros comerciales, a ella le encantaba esa ciudad, de pekeña solia ir de compras con su tia y su prima, "q hermosos recuerdos" se decia a si misma; tan concentrada en los recuerdos iba, q se choco contra una persona y callo sentada al piso.

-auch!- dijo sobandose la espalda- eso me dolio, realmente hoy no es mi dia de buena suerte-dijo sin prestar atencion a la persona con la cual habia chocado.

-¿estas bien?- pregunto el chico extendiendole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse

-¿eh? Si, si estoy bien gracias- dijo distraidamente, pero se sorprendio al saber kien era.- ¿q? Gary? q haces TU x aki?

-pues me llamaron, me necesitan aki-dijo el moreno como si fuera lo mas importante del mundo

- ah! ya veo...donde tienes q ir tal vez te pueda ayudar; yo conosco muy bien este pueblo-le dijo la entrenadora.

-ehhh...si puede ser, sabes donde keda esta direccion?- pregunto entregandole un papel pekeño, el cual contenia la direccion de la casa de los tios de Mist.

-¿QUEEEEEEEE? NO PUEDE SER ESTA DIRECCION ES...ESTA DIRECCION ES, weno no tengo otra opcion de q llevarte junto a mis tios- suspiro. Mientras iban caminando rumbo a la casa Marina, se encontraron con los compañeros de viaje de la pelirroja.

-Misty, q haces con este tipo?-grito Ash enfurecido- pense q estabas de mi lado, no del de el- dijoseñalando a su rival

-pues yo tengo derecho de estar con kien yo kiera, y no tienes derecho a hablarme de esa manera, ademas kien dijo q yo esta de su parte, solo tengo q llevarlo con mis tios, eso es todo-trato de explicar Misty lo mas tranila posible (XD si claro jajajajaja si es posible)

-pero...pero...-tartamudeo el dueño de pikachu- no me digas q te vas a comprometer con el, si es asi, yo juro q

- nada, tu no juras nada-interrumpio la chica- ademas como te enteraste de q yo me voy a comprometer, yo sali a buscarte para q me ayudaras a salir de esto haciendote pasar x mi novio, pero reo q fue mala idea, mejor me voy, vamonos Gary- dijo la pelirroja con lagrimas en los ojos.

-pero misty...-dijo gary inseguro, pero despues tomo confianza y dijo-NO!-ella lo miro confundida- NO IRE CON ELLOS,YO NO KIERO EL FUTURO Q ME ESPERA SI VOY, NO LO DESEO, YO ME IRE AL SIGUIENTE PUEBLO, ADIOS- dijo despidiensose con la mano

- q suerte tiene, poder elegir su propio destino- dijo ella llorando y con ironia- weno adios muchachos,creo q este es el final, no te kiero volver a ver Ash Ketchum- y salio corriendo

-Misty-susurro este ultimo x lo bajo.

"¿pero q me paso?¿xq le grite de esa manera, si estaba feliz de verlo?creo q es verdad q no me ama, pero no se q hacer, estoy muy confundida, tmb me puse muy triste cuando Gary me dijo q elijiria su propio destino lejos de aki, pero no me incumbe, eso creo"

CONTINUARA...


	4. PENSAMIENTOS, ATRACCIONES Y SENTIMIENTOS

**CUARTO CAPITULO: PENSAMIENTOS, ATRACCIONES Y SENTIMIENTOS. **

-MISTY!-gritaba un muchacho moreno-ESPERA!-"soy un tonto"dijo sollosando"xq tuve q dejarla ir"- MISTY!

-Ash, dejala, necesita estar sola.-le dijo Brook una vez q pudo agarrarlo x los hombros y asi poder detenerlo en su persecusion tras Misty

-No puedo, tengo q alcanzarla, ella tiene q...-Ash se dio cuenta de q Brook lo miraba-Brook, entiende tengo q hablar con ella

-Lo se, Ash, lo se-dijo Brook en forma fraternal- pero entiendela TU a ella, necesita pensar, tiene demasiadas confuciones en su mente, no viste como miraba a gary cuando dijo q no se kedaria?-Ash trataba de asimilar lo q decia su amigo con sus recuerdos y entonces, se dio cuenta de la mirada q tenia la pelirroja ante las palabras de su eterno rival- creo q te has dado cuenta.

Ash solo atino a asentir y dejar la cabeza agachada a causa de la tristeza q sentia.

En otro lado, Misty estaba a punto de llegar a la mansion de sus tios, (NA: u OK,OK, SE Q ESTA INTERRUPCION ES MOLESTA PERO NOSE SI SE ACUERDAN Q LOS TIOS DE MISTY SON REYES Y ELLA Y SU PRIMA Q CUMPLEN 15 C/U SON PRINCESAS Q SE VAN A COMPROMETER; SOLO ESO ERA, SIGAMOS DONDE NOS KEDAMOS) pero decidio no entrar, xq tenia los ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto reprimir las lagrimas, asi q decidio ir a un lago q solo ella y su prima conocian, asi podria relajarse y dejar q las lagrimas fluyeran sin preocupacion alguna.Y asi hiso, se fue al lago "secreto" y se dispuso a llorar; rozaba el agua del lago con la mano, mientras tenia una conversacion con su "otro yo":

-¿porque?-dijo entre llanto

-_¿porque,que?-_dijo su conciensia, el sonido de la vos era como la de marina, melodiosa y dulce, pero parecia la de una mjer ya mayor

-¿porque me tiene q pasar esto?-dijo una vez mas la pelirroja- ¿porque no puede amarme como yo lo amo a el?

-_¿como sabes q no te ama?-_esto hizo refleccionar a la entrenadora acuatica- _nunca se lo preguntaste, ¿como puedes saberlo? _

-es q...-ella no sabia q decir, tenia razon nunk le habia preguntado si la amaba por miedo a q le dijera q solo era una amiga o solo es por la bicicleta o cosas asi.

-_ni tu te crees q no te ama, pero debes tambien admitir q Gary en tu corazon no esta de adorno-_le dijo la vos en forma de reproche.

-pero q dices? Gary no esta en mi corazon-remato la entrenadora acuatica.

-_yo no estaria tan segura de eso si fuera tu...-_de repente a Misty se le aparecieron las imagenes de lo q habia pasado minutos atras.-_lo ves? sabes bien q Gary ocupa parte de tu corazon;ADMITELO!-_le ordeno su conciencia con rudeza.

-esta bien, esta bien, lo admito, siento algo x Gary pero no es tan fuerte como lo q siento por Ash.

-_piensalo...-_la princesa pelirroja ya no sabia q hacer cada ves se confuinda mas y mas.-_¿a kien mas has visto de esa manera? _

- a nadie, solo a ellos dos, Dani y Rudy (NA:AK DE NUEVO, weno le aviso q Dani y Rudy son los lideres de los gimnasios de la liga naranja ¿ok? weno sigamos) ellos solo fueron amor de un dia, a decir verdad Dani me gustaba pero solo xq lo ponia celoso a Ash y Rudy el se fijo en mi, no yo en el- explico Misty con un dije de alegria melancolica

-_¿y entonces porque sigues con esta confucion si sabes q amas a Ash?-_le pregunto la conciencia una vez mas.

-tu sabes porque sigo asi, sabes bien q me siento mal por que Ash no...-Misty no prosiguio porque no estaba segura q el entrenador del Pikachu la amara o no, y no keria volver a discutir x eso con su "otro yo"

-_mira,yo solo se q ni tu sabes lo q sientes-_le sentencio la voz-_Gary o Ash, o tal vez...te acuerdas de... _

Mientras tanto en el palacio...

-Marina, donde esta Misty?- pregunto la tia de la entrenadora acuatica a su hija

-no lo se, creo que se fue a buscar a sus amigos-admitio Marina

-ah,ok,esta bien, cuando la veas dile q se vaya preparando para la ceremonia,¿ok?

-si,madre.-y con esto marina se retiro del salon donde ella y su made tomaban té

Volviendo con Misty...

-no,no me lo recuerdes, por favor no-suplicaba la pelirroja-por favor, a el no, el fue un error, no lo hagas-decia entre sollosos.

-_te acuerdas muy bien de el al perecer...-_decia su conciencia mientras un monton de imagenes se le aparecian a la entrenadora acuatica.-_al parecer, si te acuerdas de el despues de todo, aunq fue un amor de niños lo recuerdas bien. _

-como no acordarme de mi primer amor?-dijo ironicamente.-Aunq alla elegido a Marina,yo...espera ahora me acuerdo por que me propuse olvidarlo...-dijo sobreponiendo las palabras.

-_¿porque?-_interrumpio.

-porque Marina tambien lo keria y entonces yo le deje el camino libre porque ellos se kerian y yo no me keria entormeter,y...-fue entonces cuando Misty rompio en llanto-yo realmente lo keria, Tom, fue mi primer amor, un amor de niños dirian algunos, pero hasta poco antes de conocer a Ash, pensaba todo el tiempo en él, mis hermanas decian q era una obsecion porque yo solo convivo con mujeres, fue por el que me fui a vivir a ciudad Celeste con Daysi, Lily y Violet;mis hermanas siempre estuvieron encima mio para q no me pusiera mal por él, y cuando dije q me iria en un viaje pokemosn,ellas no keria q me fuera, por miedo a que volviera a buscar a Tom y vengarme de mi prima, pero no fue asi, se lo prometi.-relato Misty-mis hermanas solo..-solloso un poco y continuo-kerian protegerme.-terminó.

-_y es por eso q no kieres q te lo recuerde, sabes bien q lo volveras a ver, ya no sientes nada por él pero tienes miedo que volverlo a ver haga ese sentimiento de niños vuelva y cause más revuelto en tu mente y corazón;¿no es cierto?- _pregunto una vez mas la voz.

-asi es.-asintio la princesa acuática.-solo kiero irme de aki, comprometida o no, solo kiero irme

-_pero sabes q no puedes,¿con kien te irás? si le dijiste a tus compañeros q no los kerias volver a ver-_le explicó

-no lo sé!-gritó Misty desesperada y confundida- solo...solo...solo kiero salir de este pueblo.

De repente alguien apareció de la nada,abrazo a la pelirroja y esta salto de un susto,con lo cual casi se cae al lago,cosa q por suerte no paso,ya que el muchacho la agarro bien para no se cayera.

-Cuanto tiempo sin verte, kerida Misty-dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa de galán (NA:OK OK OK, YA ESTOY SIENDO MOLESTA CON LAS INTERRUPCIONES PERO NO ME MATEN ¿OK? SOLO KERIA DECIRLES Q CADA UNO/A SE IMAGINE A UN CHICO APUESTO CON SONRISA DE GALÁN, XQ NO SE ME OCURRE NADA,OK SIGAMOS)

-¿Kien eres?-pregunto un poco indesisa

-ya te olvidaste de mi, mi pekeña-pregunto hacercandose peligrosamente a la cara de la pelirroja.-me sorprende q no me recuerdes,despues de todo tuvimos algo muy fuerte cuando eramos niños.-esto ultimo lo dijo en su oido con voz sensual.

-no,tu no, no puedes ser tu, ¡TOM!-dijo confundida-no, tu no eres Tom, él keria a Marina y no a mi, el siempre la kiso a ella, no me puedes mentir, tu no eres Tom-dijo sollosando

-Misty,porque sigues pensando que yo siempre kise a tu prima, yo siempre estuve enamorado de ti comprendelo- le dijo separandola unos centimetros de el y limpiandole las lagrimas- lo de ella fue todo un error comprendelo, al a unica q kise y ke kiero es a ti, y simrpe te amare-le dijo acercandose poco a poco a su boca.

-eso es menti...-no pudo continuar ya que Tom le dio un beso, un beso suave,el cual al prinsipio era un roze pero despues el muchacho metio su lengua en la boca de la chica, la cual no entendia nada, pero sin q ella se diera cuenta el chico hizo que Misty le correspondiera el beso.

Mientras tanto Marina caminaba hacia el lago "secreto", ella iba pensando como fue q habian encontrado Misty, Tom y ella ese lago, donde habian ocurrido tantas cosas, podria decirse q su infancia completala habian pasado jugando en ese lago...

**-----------FLASH BACK--------------**

Marina, Misty y Tom se encontraban jugando a las escondidas cerca del bosque, entonces Misty contaba hasta treinta y salia a buscar a sus compañeros de juego...

-¡Y TREINTA, EL QUE NO SE ESCONDIO SE EMBROMA!-dijo gritando una pekeña de 5 años.-a ver donde podran estar- susurro con intriga la pekeña pelirroja-¡YA LOS VI!-dijo de repente, cuando llegó hacia donde pensó q estaban los otros niños, se dió cuenta q no vio a Marina y a Tom, sino q era una sombra reflejado en un hermoso lago de aguas transparetne.-¡OIGAN,CHICOS,VENGAN,MIREN LO Q ENCONTRE!-dijo Misty desesperada.

-no se vale tranpa,prima!-dijo con reproche la morena.

-no es trampa, miren!-dijo señalando el hermoso lago.

-es,es muy lindo- dijo el unico hombre del trio-y grande-agregó.Las otras dos niñas solo asintieron con aprobacion a las palabras del chico.

-se lo tendriamos q decir a alguien-dijo Marina.

-¡NO!-dijeron Tom y Misty a la vez.

-¿porque?-pregunto.

-este será nuestro lugar secreto¿entendido?- dijo el muchacho a las niñas q lo acompañaban.

-esta bien-dijeron las dos.

**----------FIN DEL FLASH BACK------------- **

"y pensar q solo fue por un juego de niños" se rio para sus adentros Marina,iba tan concentrada recordando los recuerdos de su infancia con su prima y su amigo Tom, q no se dio cuanta q habia llegado al lago, pero lo q vio no le agrado mucho q digamos.

-¡Tom! ¡Misty!-grito Marina sorprendida-¿como pudieron? tu sabes bien cuanto te amo,¿como pudieron hacerme esto?

-espera marina-dijo el muchacho- no es lo q piensas, Misty no tiene nada q ver en esto, yo la bese, por favor no te molestes con ella- explico.

-¿es eso cierto,Misty?-pregunto la niña de pelo marron.

-asi es, yo solo estaba aquí y de repente...-relato la pelirroja.

-llego él y te besó;esta bien te creo,prima-dijo con sinceridad-pero en cuanto a ti...-dijo acercandose a Tom-no kiero verte nunk mas en mi vida,¿entiendes?.

-me lo merezco,lo sé.

-más q eso te mereces-dijo Misty.-pero eso ya depende de ella-dijo mirando a su prima de reojo

-supongo...-dijo con melancolia-q tiene q saber la verdad.-Misty asintio ante estas palabras-Marina,te necesito decir algo

-yo los dejo,es mejor q hablen trankilos-dijo atropeyadamente la pelirroja. Los otros dos muchachos afirmaron con un movimiento de cabeza y Misty se fue.

En donde se encontraban Ash, Brook y Pikachu...

-soy un tonto-dijo llorando-no tuve q haberla dejado ir.

-_¿y porque lo hiciste entonces? _

-no lo se.

-_entonces ve a la mansion y dile todo,AHORA!-_le ordeno

-si,supongo q sera lo mejor,ire y le dire toda la verdad.

**CONTINUARA... **


	5. Despues de un beso a cada chico q kiero

**Una princesa y un secreto**

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

HOLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSS! COMO ESTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN? JEJEJEJE BUENOKERIA AGRADECERLES A Nieves y Nataly; ME ALEGRO MUCHISIMO Q LES HAYA GUSTADO MUCHOOOOOOOO ESTE FIC, REALMENTE ME EMOCIONA SABER Q HAY PERSONAS Q LES GUSTA MI FIC

-YA,GLORY,DEJAME LA COMPUTADORA

-Q HACES AK, HERMANOOOOOOOO¿DESDE CUANDO APARECES CUANDO YO ESCRIBO MI FIC?

-DESDE Q OCUPAS X COMPLETO LA COMPUTADORA ¬¬

-/WENOOOOOOO,TA BIEN...PERO...PODRIAS SAKR A TODAS ESAS CHIKS DE AK? ¬¬

-OK OK OK, SOLO SI ME DEJAS LA COMPUTADORA--PONE CARA DE NENE WENO CON UNA SONRISA (LAS CHIKS SUSPIRAN EN FORMA ENAMORADA)

-DESPUES DE Q TERMINE ESTE CAPITULO, TE LO PROMETO. "Q MOLESTO ES TENER A TODAS ESAS CHIKS 100PRE ADENTRO DE MI KSA UU"

-VA A SER EL ULTIMO?

-NO, PERO CUANDO TERMINE ESTE CAPITULO TE LA DEJO-- SE VE A MI HERMANO LLORAR A MIS ESPALDAS

WENO WENO WENO...EMMMMM...DONDE ME KEDE?...A SISI, AK LOS DEJO CON EL 5TO CAPITULO.

**CAPITULO 5: DESPUES DE UN BESO A CADA CHICO Q KIERO: **

En donde se encontraban Ash, Brook y Pikachu...

-soy un tonto-dijo llorando-no tuve q haberla dejado ir.

-_¿y porque lo hiciste entonces?_

-no lo se.

-_entonces ve a la mansion y dile todo,AHORA!-_le ordeno

-si,supongo q sera lo mejor,ire y le dire toda la verdad.

De repente aparece Brook y se extraña al ver a su amigo contento y listo para ir a alguna parte.

-Oye, Ash¿a donde vas?

-kerras decir,vamos-dijo el chico de la gorra, y despues agrego al ver la cara de su amigo-Iremos a la mansion de los tios de Misty, para encontrarla y asi poderle decir...-pero se kedo callado xq se dio cuenta q se iba a delatar con su amigo.

-Ash, no te preocupes se q la amas, y no estoy enojado x eso, yo entiendo perfectamente q ella nunk me correspondera a mi.

-en serio?- pregunto sorprendido el entrenador.

-Mira,Ash,si de algo soy un experto,eso es de ser rechazado x mujer q se me cruze,jejeje U,yo ya te conte mi historia,y aunq tu no me has contado la tuya,pues, puedo deducir facilmente q la amas.

-gracias,Brook, x ser tan buen amigo.-en eso el criador y el entrenador pokemon se dan la mano,x haber confiado el uno en el otro.

Mientras tanto con nuestra princesa acuatica, ella estaba paseando x el centro, hasta q se encontro con...

-Oye! Como era eso de q te ibas en busca de tu propio destino?- preguntó una misty muy enojada.

-¿oh? ah, eres tu, Misty- dijo Gary (N/A:si no kien mas dijo eso en el capitulo 3? ¬¬)

-Si, soy yo, tiene algo de malo?

-no nada, pues q kieres?-pregunto con algo de ¿nerviosismo?

-q me respondas el xq sigues aki si me dijiste q te irias?-la pelirroja no se habia dado cuanta del nerviosismo del chico.

-eeehhhh...lo q pasa, es q...

-nervioso gary?-interrumpio una voz.

-Q, lo conoces? oO- pregunto Misty sorprendida

-asi es, él es mi...-dijo el chico q akbaba de llegar.

Mientras tanto Ash, Brook, y Pikachu estaban en la mansion de la familia de Marina:

-Espere, señorita- llamaba Brook

-Q se les ofrece muchachos?- pregunto una niña muy parecida a Mist,obviamente era Marina, pero como es evidente los muchachos no lo sabian.

-eh, si, estamos buscando a Misty¿la conoces?-pregunto Ash, percibiendo enseguida el parecido de la pelirroja con la morena q tenia al frente.

-¿Como no la voy a conocer? ella es mi prima, soy Marina.-dijo haciendo una reverencia.

-Vaya son muy parecidas tu y ella¿sabias?- dijo el entrenador del pikachu, mientrras la castaña solo asentia.- Kisiera hablar con ella¿está,ella aki?.

-Lo lamento mucho pero ella no esta, si me dejan sus nombres tal vez cuando vuelva ella ira a buscarlos.

-si soy Ash Ketchum y el es brook.

-Ash, Ash...-susurraba Marina- tu eres ese chico q Misty tanto kiere y x la cual lloro tanto?

-Pues no se si es asi del todo,pero supongo q sere yo- a Marina le brillaban los ojos de felicidad, por fin su prima seria feliz, solo faltaria decirle la buena noticia.

Volviendo con nuestra entrenadora acuatica:

-xq te sorprende tanto,"Pelirroja"?- dijo el recien llegado en tono burlon.

-lo q pasa es q nunk me ubiera imaginado q tu y gary eran amigos de toda la infancia, Tom-dijo la chica.

-lo q pasa es q mis tios son de pueblo paleta, mis tios y su abuelo se conocen, y nosotros nos conocimos una vez q fui de vacaciones a la casa de mi tio, y weno fuimos al laboratorio del profesor Oak y tuvimos un duelo y desde entonces nos convertimos en grandes amigos;¿no es asi,Gary?-dijo Tom

-Asi es-dijo el nieto del profesor Oak, asintiendo con la cabeza a su vez.

-ooohhh! ya veo, entonces no te kedaste x el compromiso sino x tu amigo¿me ekivoco?-Gary nego con la cabeza.-entonces nos veremos en otra ocasion, me tengo q ir, adios muchachos-dijo Misty mirando su reloj-pulsera y despues a los chicos.

-esperaaaa!-dijo Gary corriendo hacia la pelirroja q ya se habia marchado y estaba a algunos metros de distancia.-te tengo q decir o mas bien dicho darte algo.-dijo algo nervioso y rojo.

-a,si? de q se...-Misty no pudo continuar,el muchacho la habia besado, la princesa no sabia q hacer pero "se siente tan bien besar a Gary" pensó, y no se dió cuenta cuando le devolvio el beso solo se vio abrazada al él devolviendole ese beso...

Mientras tanto Ash y Brook seguian esperando a su amiga en la mansion, mientras Marina fue a buscar a sus padres para decirles q estaba el niño q su prima amaba en el salón principal. De repente alguien entra a la sala, era su amiga, Ash no lo podia creer, tenia a la chica q keria con todo su corazón al frente suyo y no podia decirle una miserable palabra "dí algo, no seas tonto, no la dejes pasar de nuevo" se decia a si mismo, mientras tanto Misty lo veia de forma un tanto enojada mezclada con alegria y confusion, hasta ahora 2 besos, uno de Tom, su amor de infancia q ahora volvia a nacer en ella, y el 2do de Gary, el rival de su amado, el rival eterno de su amigo de aventura y compañero de viaje, q podi hacer, ahora tendria q escoger entre 3 chicos, los cuales kiere x igual, "q hago?" "_piensa, tu sabes bien lo q kieres, Ash Gary o Tom, descición dificil ya q amas la los 3_"di jo la voz del interior de la chik."lo se,lo se, pero bese a Tom y a Gary" "_te preocupas demasiado x nada, cuando akbe esto te daras cuenta q fue una tonteria esto, si dices amar a Ash tanto de no poder a amar a otra persona ¿xq sigues asi?_" "no lo seeeee! cuando bese a Tom, el amor de niños q sentia x él volvio a nacer; y Gary, él nose como entra en la historia pero..." "_tambien sientes algo x él...¿cierto?_"interrumpio la conciencia de Misty "si"dijo con tristeza para sus adentros...

-Misty...-pronuncio devilmente el entrenador del Pikachu

-Ash...yo, yo solo...-empezo la pelirroja-¿puedo pedirte un favor?

-eeeh...-el entrenador estaba confundido x la peticion de su amiga pero solo keria verla feliz asi q haria todo lo posible x verla contenta.-si,lo q sea x ti...q kieres?

-¡Besamé!-sentenció la princesa pelirroja.

-¿QUÉÉÉ?-preguntaron Ash,Brook, Marina y sus padres, los cuales solo escucharon la orden de su sobrina apenas llegaron. Todos los "expectadores" miraban al entrenador del Pikachu esperando una repuesta de parte de él, el cual estaba tan sorprendido q no podia reaccionar,"besar a Misty, a la chik q amo¿Q HAGO?"

Continuara…


	6. Sentimientos al descubierto

HOLAAAAAAS A TODOS¿COMO ESTAN? BUENO LES CUENTO Q YA SE ESTA AKBANDO ESTE FIC…YA DENTRO DE ALGUNOS CAPITULOS LO TENDRE TERMINADO Y DE SEGURO HARE UN FIC DE ORPHEN O DE HARRY POTTER…NO LO TENGO DECIDIDO AUN (AYUDAAAAAAA T-T) JEJEJ

-JOOOOORSS! ¬¬

-¿EEH….PERO Q, Q SUCEDE?-empiezo a mirar a todos lados-OOOOH SOS VOS, NENE, AHORA Q KERES HERMANO ¬¬…

-LA COMPUTADORA….SIEMPRE LA OCUPAS X COMPLETO CUANDO ESCRIBIS LOS CAPITULOS DE TU FIC ùú

-Y QUEEEEE? ME LO MERESCO, VOS SIEMPRE LA USAS PARA JUGAR Y YO NO PUEDO ESCRIBIR?

-MMMM……NOOOOOOO ¬¬

-DEJAME TERMINAR CON EL CAPITULO Y TE LA DOY

-EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR DIJISTE LO MISMO…¬¬

-PERO TE LA DI….AHORA LA KIERO DE NUEVO

-OK…SOLO SI VA A SER EL ÚLTIMO…

-ACASO NO LEES? EL FINAL AUN ESTA LEJOS ¬¬

- OK…TERMINA EL CAPITULO Y ME LA DAS uu

-OKIS…Y UNA COSITA MAS ….SACA DE AK A ESAS CHIK'S MOLESTAAAAAAAS! ¬¬ YA ME TOY CANSANDO DE ELLAS…¬¬

-ESTA BIEN…CHIK'S NOS VAMOS A PASEAR SI?-se ven a muchas chicas babeando, siguiendo a mi hermano como perros falderos.

- "Q MOLESTO ES TENER A ESAS CHIK'S MIENTRAS ESCRIBO"…EEEH DONDE ME KEDE?...AAAAH SISISI LOS DEJO AK CON EL CAPITULO NRO 6 DE ESTE FIC Q SE LLAMA "UNA PRINCESA Y UN SECRETO"

**CAPITULO SEIS: SENTIMIENTOS AL DESCUBIERTO **

-Besamé-sentenció la princesa pelirroja.  
-¿QUÉÉÉ?-preguntaron Ash, Brook, Marina y sus padres, los cuales solo escucharon la orden de su sobrina apenas llegaron. Todos los "espectadores" miraban al entrenador del Pikachu esperando una repuesta de parte de él, el cual estaba tan sorprendido q no podía reaccionar,"besar a Misty, a la chik q amo¿Q HAGO?"…

-¿prima estas segura de q lo q kieres es eso?-preguntó Marina, la pelirroja lo medito un poco…y se dio cuenta "no, no puedo hacerle esto a Ash…seria muy injusto para él"se dijo para si misma…_"entonces…te arrepentirás de lo q dijiste?_" dijo suyo interno..."será lo mejor"…

_-_yo…- empezó con nerviosismo Misty-lo…lo siento…no…yo no quise…-y salio corriendo, con lagrimas en sus ojos, hasta su habitación…

-misty…-dijo Ash en un susurro

-prima espera- y Marina salió corriendo detrás de la princesa acuática.

En la habitación de Misty…

-prima… ¿estas bien?

-Marinaaa…-la pelirroja cuando vio q su prima se acerco a ella, se arrojo al regazo de ella y sollozo ferozmente, a lo cual la morena solo atino a tratar de calmarla acariciándole el pelo a un ritmo lento, pausado…

-¿ya estas mejor, Misty?- pregunto cuando vio q su prima había parado de llorar y trataba de volver a si respiración normal…a la pregunta la entrenadora acuática asintió levemente-¿Por q saliste corriendo? Me asuste mucho

-lo…lo la…lo lamento…mucho-dijo Misty aun con dificultad para respirar- solo…solo no quería q se cometiera una locura…-dijo recordando con mucho dolor lo q había pasado minutos antes e imaginando lo q habría pasado si no se hubiera arrepentido de la "orden" q le había dado al moreno entrenador del Picachu- él no tiene xq sufrir las consecuencias de mis actos…además el no tiene xq sacarme de problemas en los cuales yo sola me meto…-dijo con tristeza Misty.

-pero prima…yo q podría hacer para q todo esto se arregle-dijo con mucho pesar Marina

Negando con la cabeza la pelirroja dijo-no...Nada…déjalo ahí…

-entonces me voy mejor…deberían hablar a solas sin q nadie los vigile…-dijo la morena al darse cuenta de la presencia de Ash en la habitación.

-gracias-dijo el entrenador del picachu cuando la princesa de ojos morenos paso x su lado. Marina a el agradecimiento del chico ella asintió en forma de repuesta pero pronto agrego…

-convéncela tu yo no pude hacer nada-dijo con una triste sonrisa, a esto Ash solo frunció los labios y se acerco a Misty cuando se aseguro q Marina se había ido y estaban ellos solos únicamente.

-¿y bien?-pregunto la princesa-¿a q has venido?

-a hablarte sobre lo q paso en la sala…-dijo con frialdad el chico

-yo…lo la…lo lamen…¡LO LAMENTOOOOO!-dijo con lágrimas en los ojos, pero no quería llorar, no delante de él

-misty…-dijo en un susurro-yo no…yo no quería…no quería q te pusieras así x mi culpa…perdóname…-dijo agachando la cabeza arrepentido.

-no…no es tu culpa, Ash-dijo la chica tapándose la cara con ambas manos y esconder su llanto…pero el muchacho se dio cuenta de esto y levanto la vista y escucho mas atentamente a la chica-yo no debí nunca decirte o mas bien pedirte tal cosa como ese beso…yo no debo depender de ti…tengo q aprender a ser independiente ya q mañana ya no podré seguir el viaje contigo seguramente…Además yo necesitaba decirte q…-dijo la pelirroja muy colorada.

-¿q cosa, Misty?- dijo Ash "podrá ser q quiera decirme…no, no, de seguro me quiere decir otra cosa"

-yooo…-empezó con nerviosismo-yo solo….no, nada, olvídalo.

-¡PERO MISTY!-grito el muchacho-¿SABES?... ¡ESTOY HARTO DE TUS IDAS Y VUELTAS! ESTOY HARTO DE Q SIEMPRE TE ENOJES Y TE CONFUNDAS DE NADA… TU NO TE DAS CUENTA PERO ME DUELE Q HAGAS TODO ESO…me duele q seas así…-Ash no pudo mas y rompió en llanto; ya no le importaba si le decía cosas solo le importaba sacar todos sus sentimientos a fuera.

-Ash…yo solo…no, no lo entiendes…estoy tratando de ser fuerte ya q entro de poco me separare de ti… ¡NO ME QUIERO ALEJAR DE TI... ¿ACASO NO LO ENTIENDES!

-pero…misty…-dijo en un susurro casi inaudible "ella tmb siente lo mismo q yo…no lo puedo creer"-Misty quiero q me hagas un favor.

-¿un favor?-dijo sorprendida, a lo cual el entrenador solo asintió-¿q clase de favor?

-¡bésame!

-¿q?

-q me beses…si no lo haces tu, lo hago yo-dijo con firmeza el chico.

-pero yo…

-no me diste oportunidad de responderte en la sala, así q como acá estamos solos supongo q no te molestara-dijo acercándose a ella.

-pues la verdad…-dijo toda roja con la cabeza gacha.

-en ese entonces yo lo haré-dijo Ash acorralando a la princesa y bajando su cabeza para poder besarla, pero justo en ese momento entra:

-¡MISTY, TE BUSCAN!- dijo Marina entrando de sopetón en la habitación

-¿Quién me busca, prima?

-un muchacho q se hace llamar…-decía Marina tratando de recordar el nombre-hay pero si era muy chistoso el nombre…¿como era?...AAAAH SIIIII… ¡Gary!

-¿GARY?-dijo la "pareja" a la vez, la morena asintió con toda la inocencia q la caracterizaba…"se ven tan lindos así de rojos" dijo Marina para sus adentros

-además ya es casi la hora de la ceremonia, prima ya es hora de q te decidas-dijo la castaña muy dolida x sus propias palabras.

-si, lo sé- dijo Misty- vamos…-dijo con pesar.

-si...pero…-empezó el muchacho y después se puso firme-oye Marina¿puedes ir yendo a la sala Misty y yo iremos en unos minutos?

-si esta bien…no tarden¿OK?-dijo la morena; la "pareja" asintió.

-¿ahora q sucede?-pregunto la entrenadora acuática.

-yo quiero terminar lo q comenzamos…no te dejare hasta q no me des ese beso-insistió Ash.

-lo lamento, lo q mas quisiera en estos momentos es besarte pero…-dijo muy triste y evitando su mirada-llegó la hora de separarme de ti…llegó el momento de decir adiós a los viajes Pokemon y a todas nuestras experiencias juntos…-dijo reteniendo las lagrimas.

-si lo pones de ese modo…ADIOS MI AMADA MISTY-dijo el chico-veré la ceremonia y me marchare así todo será mas fácil-la chica solo pudo asentir ante la lastimosa despedida de su amor.

-tu me amas tanto como yo te amo a ti…pero mis tíos ya decidieron q me casaría con Gary…lo lamento mucho mi querido Ash kechum-dijo la pelirroja yéndose de la habitación con gruesas lagrimas en sus ojos q luchaban x salir de ellos…

Mientras tanto en el gran salón…

-¡PERO PAPÁ, LE DIJISTE A MI PRIMA Q SE PODIA CASAR CON QUIEN ELLA QUIERAAAA!-gritaba Marina a su padre.

-lo se…pero no puedo hacer nada, el tiempo se acabo y como ella no tomo una decisión la tome yo x ella…-decía el hombre sin inmutarse.

-PERO PAPÁ…-empezaba a criticar de nuevo la morena hasta q…

-déjalo así prima…-interrumpió Misty.

-pero…-reprochó Marina

-PERO NADA PRIMA PERO NADA…-grito la pelirroja.

-¿podemos comenzar ya?-pregunto la madre de Marina q se quedo muy aturdida desde la propuesta de su sobrina a Ash. Todos a esa pregunta asintieron.

-entonces creo q yo me voy…-dijo Brook.

-¿nos volveremos a ver?

-eso espero Misty, eso espero.-la pelirroja solo pudo asentir y ver como su amigo se iba.

"este es mi destino…no ser feliz…complacer los gustos de los demás…lo lamento Ash pero es necesario decirte ¡ADIOS! Y lo siento ya q nuestro amor no va a poder ser"

Mientras tanto Ash pensaba:

"Misty tu me querías tanto como yo te quiero… ¿porq no me lo dijiste antes? De haber sido así esto nunk hubiera pasado…"pensaba el entrenador del Pikachu reteniendo con todas sus fuerzas las lagrimas q se le empezaban a acumular en los ojos.

-¡adiós mi amada princesa acuática, te amo mi hermosa pelirroja!-dijo Ash al viento, esperando q algún día llegase el mensaje a los oídos de Misty…

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA:** Holaaaas a toodos¿q tal? q les pareció este capitulo…les gusto o no…la verdad a mi me gusto, aunque este capitulo esta algo corto pero lindo, pero eso ya depende de ustedes jejeje u y como podrán ver no puse q Misty y Ash se besan xq se me ocurrió otra cosa mucho mejor q eso…pensé en dejarlos sufrir un poco mas y tmb como se dieron cuenta en este capitulo no interrumpí (se escuchan aplausos de los lectores y de los actores) ¬¬ no era para tanto o si?

-SIIIIIIII!

-OIGAN SIN MI USTEDES NO LEERIAN ESTE FIC…ADEMAS LAS INTERRUPCIONES SON PARA ACLARAR COSAS O RECORDAR…ESTA BIEN Q HAGA INTERRUPSIONES

-¬¬u

-¿mejor me callo verdad? UU-todos asienten con la cabeza…-wenooo…este…weno este capitulo va dedicado a Fabiana q le gusta tanto como a mi el AAML! UN BESOO A TODOS CHAUUUS!


	7. Secretos de la realeza

Bueno eh vuelto con el penúltimo capitulo de la historia, agradezco muchisisisimo a todos aquellos q me mandaron mails para pedirme q lo siga!Y tb akellosq dejaron reviews...Jeje bueno como podrán ver estoy de vuelta con un nuevo capitulo.Bueno un chica me mando un mail y me mando una idea (LA CUAL AGRADEZCO MUCHISISISISMO XQ ME SIRVIO MUCHO) me dijo q le cobrara a todas las chicas q entraran en mi casa para ver a mi hermano . realmente no volvieron a molestar jejeje puse un precio medio carito jeje. Bueno q más les podré contar? Mm…no nada interesante…solo q aquí los dejo con el séptimo capitulo de…

-HOLAAAAAAAS!

-O.o ¿eh¿Quién me atropello?

- ¬¬ ¡no era para tanto!

- ¬.¬ mejor andate, ya no tenes a tus admiradoras

-x eso te molesto, vos me las sacaste y ahora te molesto a vos.

-Oo chan noooo!- escribo en la Pág. oficial de admiradoras de mi hermano "AVISO DE ULTIMO MOMENTO: No se debe pagar x ver a mi hermano, la visita es gratis y se lo llevan una noche completa."

-Terremotooo oO-grita mi hermano

-nop, solo son tus admiradoras ahora, x favor… ¡DEJAME EN PAZ! ¬.¬

Eh ejeem! Jejeje bueno siguiendo en la q estaba…los dejo con el séptimo capitulo de "una princesa y un secreto"

**CAPITULO SIETE: SECRETOS DE LA REALEZA.**

"Bueno aquí me encuentro, cumpliendo con mi destino…dejando mi verdadera felicidad para cumplir con lo q desde niña tuve marcado…de chiquita pensé q ser una princesa seria lo mejor del mundo…pero ahora q encontré a mi verdadero amor, no quiero convertirme en una si pierdo a la persona q amo" estos eran los pensamientos de Misty, mientras q unas silenciosas lagrimas resbalaban x su rostro, tan silenciosas como andar de gato…nadie percibió q la pelirroja lloraba de dolor, de angustia, q se estaba muriendo de tristeza muy lentamente.

-La ceremonia se realizara de la siguiente manera: mi hija Marina se casara con Tom, y mi sobrina Misty se casara con Gary… ¿todos de acuerdo¿Alguna objeción? –nadie dijo nada, así q el rey prosiguió-entonces q empiece la ceremonia…

La ceremonia tuvo lugar en el hermoso jardín del palacio, en un pequeño cobertizo muy elegante. Ambas princesas estaban vestidas con sus kimonos y sentadas al lado de sus respectivos futuros prometidos (NA: sentadas en la forma tradicional japonesa, osea sentadas sobre sus tobillos como si estuvieran arrodilladas).

-Cada princesa será responsable de cuidar, proteger y vivir tanto x su pueblo como x su familia, una princesa será la encargada de la zona norte y la otra será la encargada de la zona sur…las princesas deberán llevar con firmeza su titulo y no abusar de sus poderes, tampoco podrán invadir el territorio de la princesa de la zona opuesta para gobernar el pueblo completo…etc. etc. etc.- estas palabras salían del padre de Marina mientras su hija lo miraba de forma enojada mezclada con decepción y tristeza; y Misty lloraba silenciosamente.-x eso yo, como rey de este pueblo, otorgare mi titulo a mi hija y sobrina cuando ellas cumplan 20 años para q ellas puedan cumplir con el destino q tenían marcado desde pequeñas, sin objeción alguna…

-YO SI TENGO UN OBJESION, PAPÁ-todos miraban a Marina sorprendidos x su reacción-yo pensé q seria feliz gobernando con mi prima pero si ella no es feliz con este arreglo como lo podríamos ser los demás?-decía Marina con furia.

-Marina…-susurro el padre

-padre, sabes q no soy de desobedecer a tus palabras, pero yo no quiero una prima triste y menos a un pueblo deprimido y hundido en la angustia y el sufrimiento…

-lo lamento Marina...se q no lo quieres así, pero no hay forma de remediarlo…-dijo el rey dolido x las palabras de su hija tanto como las de él mismo.-TRAIGAN LOS DIJES- gritó

-¿q dijes?- pregunto la princesa pelirroja. De repente un sirvienta trajo en una almohadilla de terciopelo rojo furioso con bordes negro unas cadenitas de oro puro y q sus dijes eran pokebolas pequeñitas y tan bien doradas, parecida a la pokebola G S, solo q estas tenían, ambas, grabadas un M en su parte delantera…

-estos dijes-comenzó a hablar la madre de Marina-como podrán ver, son pokebolas doradas, adentro tienen un pokemon especial distinto al de la otra pokebola…estas solo se abrirán si su verdadero amor es correspondido y esta con ustedes al momento q quieran abrirla…adentro encontraran a un pokemon q las caracteriza, son pokemon's raros, me refiero a q son los legendarios: Lugia, Mew, Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Mewtwo, Raikou, Suicune, Entei, Ho-oh, Deoxys, etc. Cada pokemon es diferente y poderoso y fue elegido detenidamente x sus características, afinidad y semejanza con ustedes niñas. Queda claro q si no pueden abrir su pokebola es porque no están con esa persona especial…el pokemon obedecerá a ambas partes de la pareja, me refiero a q al abrir su pokebola correspondiente, el pokemon obedecerá tanto a la princesa como a su prometido. ¿Entendido?-las princesas asintieron ante la pregunta de la reina.-este es el secreto de la familia real, estos dijes o pokebolas representan los secretos de SOLAMENTE las princesas de esta familia…los pokemon's podrán hablar solo con ustedes a través de telepatía…pero NO con sus parejas, ustedes tendrán lazos muy fuertes con sus pokemon's no tengan miedo de ellos, si ustedes los protegen, ellos las protegerán a ustedes…

Afuera de la mansión, Ash y Brook empezaban a caminar con tristeza, su amiga ya no estaba y ahora tendrían q estar solos, con ese espacio vació a la derecha de ambos…hasta q Brook se detuvo en seco y rompió ese silencio q había entre los dos:

-¡basta ya!-Ash lo miraba confundido, no sabia de q hablaba así q lo interrogo con la mirada-no puedes seguir así, ve y busca a Misty, no importa si interrumpes esa ceremonia, ninguno de los dos quiere separarse y creo yo q será mejor ir a detenerlos antes de q sea formal esos compromisos…además ninguna de las dos aman a los prometidos q les asignaron.

-te enamoraste de la prima de Misty¿verdad?-pregunto el entrenador de Picachu en tono burlón.

-pues si, es más, no es como una enfermera Joy o una oficial Jenny. O cualquier otra chica, esto es más especial q eso…-dijo el criador pokemon

-te entiendo…ahora VAMOS A IMPEDIR ESA CEREMONIA!-dijo el moreno de gorra con pose triunfal para después salir corriendo hacia la mansión de los tíos de Misty.

De repente desde el jardín se escucha una explosión, q a muy pocos le pareció agradable. Detrás de la cortina de humo, se ven dos siluetas de personas y una se escucho q gritó:

-MISTYYYY! X FAVOR NO LO HAGAS, NO X FAVOR!

NA: bueno gente pido miles de disculpas xq es medio corto el fic...prometo q el ultimo capitulo va a ser mas largo …JURO q tendrá muchas mas cosas! Palabra de escritora!


	8. El amor q abrio las pokebolas

Bueno gente volví con el ultimo capitulo de mi historia! Jejeje…Bueno deben comprender q con el colegio no pude actualizar pero como podrán ver aquí toy de nuevo Bueno antes de q mi molesto hermano venga como ya es costumbre me adelanto a los hechos YA contestando los Reviews pero rapidito así no dicen nada

Giosseppe: Jejeje Bueno me alegro mucho q te haya gustado y si, si no los dejo en suspenso q caso tiene q sigan leyendo el fic o no? Jajaja no te preocupes q aquí esta el final… y si soy suicida jajaja q puedo decir jejeje espero q te guste esta continuación chau.

Julián manes: Bueno a ti te pido mil disculpas x la tardanza…no fue mi intención pero es q toy muy ocupada…pero bueno GRACIAS x el review y me da mucha felicidad saber q te gusta mi fic! Cuídate

Nayrusan: Jejeje bueno muchas gracias si te soy sincera es el primero q escribo y la verdad me encanta q haya gente q le guste…y si no hay peor q hermanos mujeriegos jajaja no te preocupes yo se como controlarlos (No te has dado cuenta q hasta ahora no molesto?) jejeje bueno espero q te guste tb este capitulo nos vemos!

Wildfangs: Bueno si iba rápido xq ya la tenia escrito pero me alegro mucho q te haya gustado el fic…sigue escribiendo

Nieves-16: SI nieee tenías q estar ak jajajajaja pero bueno amiga yo sola no colgué con el fic jajaja vos colgaste con 2 para peor bue bue bue nos vemos en el cole chaus.

SombraGlamur: Holis bueno grachias niña! Me encanto lo q dijiste nos vemos chau.

Y bueno antes q mi hermano venga a molestar los dejo con el ultimo Cáp.…

-YEEEEEAAAAAAAHH-grito de celebración.

-otra vez me atropellaron Xx

-EL ULTIMO EL ÚLTIMO…ÚLTIMO CAPITULO-se oye un canto

-KERES DEJAR DE HACER ESO CADA VEZ Q ESCRIBO LA PALABRA CAPITULO?-se ve a mi hermano en forma chivi y a mi en forma gigante y enojada

-Bueno ta bien! Pero prometes q es el ultimo? No como los otros capítulos ¬¬

-siiii nene ahora andateee!

-Chau lectores!

-si si…chau…adiós! ¬¬ Bueno ejem Gente nos veremos (o leeremos) en otro fic adiós!

**CAPITULO OCHO**: El amor q abrió las pokebolas (final)

De repente desde el jardín se escucha una explosión, q a muy pocos le pareció agradable. Detrás de la cortina de humo, se ven dos siluetas de personas y una se escucho q gritó:

-MISTYYYY! X FAVOR NO LO HAGAS, NO X FAVOR!-ante este grito la princesa pelirroja se volteo para el lado de donde escuchó ese grito… Y no era nada más y nada menos q su amigo Brook y su amado Ash con pikachu siempre en su hombro izquierdo.

-Disculpen caballeros pero no están invitados a esta ceremonia- decía un guardia q había acabado de llegar-¡¡¡CHIKORITA yo te elijo!-y el pokemon planta apareció haciendo gala de su belleza y su aroma dulce.-LATIGOS SEPA!

-AAAAAAAAAHHH!- gritaron ambos entrenadores al ser atrapados x los látigos de CHIKORITA.

-ATAQUE DE PICOS AGUJAS, CORSOLA!- grito…

-chikoooo…-grita adolorido el pequeño pokemon.

-¿PRINCESA Q HACE? No ve q estos delincuentes querían lastimarlos…

-¡BASTA YA! NO ME FALTES EL RESPETO…ELLOS SON MIS AMIGOS, LE

LLEGA A HACER DAÑO Y JURO Q CORSOLA SE ENCARGARA DE

USTED…FUERA DE MI VISTA! ¬¬-grito Misty con todas sus fuerzas. El guardia asustado devolvió a Chikorita a su pokebola y se fue dando una y otra vez disculpas – ¿y ustedes? Q hacen aquí?-pregunto aun enojada

-A evitar q cometas el peor error de tu vida, Misty.-responde sinceramente Ash

-No sabes lo q dices…mejor vuelvan a la…-una explosión mas terrible q la anterior fue la q interrumpió a la pelirroja. Y en eso…

Jessie: Prepárense para los problemas

James: Y más vale que teman

Jessie: Para proteger al mundo de la devastación

James: Para unir a los pueblos hasta el pico del Aconcagua

Jessie: Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor

James: Para extender nuestro reino hasta la Atlántida

Jessie: ¡JESSIE!

James: ¡JAME-ME-ME-MES!

Jessie: El equipo Rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz

James: Ríndanse ahora o prepárense para pelear, ¡AHÍ MADRE!

Meowth: Meowth! ¡ASÍ ES!

-Ustedes? Como llegaron hasta ak?-pregunto Gary q había estado callado hasta entonces.

-Y a ti q te importa niñato?- dice James-Meowth agarra esos dijes!

-claro q si!... vengan con papi! Jijiji-reía el pokemon gato, mientras manejaba una caña q al final de la cuerda había una especie de imán.

-NO!-gritaron todos a la vez

-No se los llevaran, no se preocupen yo me encargo-dijo la mamá de Marina de una manera tranquila…pero esa cara de tranquilidad cambio drásticamente por una de enojo, furia, y sobre todo serio; si una vez en ese día había tenido una sonrisa en su bello rostro, ahora no quedaban restos de esa sonrisa. Entonces la madre sacó de la manga de su Kimono una pokebola dorada…muy parecida a los dijes de las niñas-SUICUNE YO TE ELIJO!

El pokemon salió de su pokebola majestuosamente, parándose delante de la reina (como queriendo protegerla)miro con furia al equipo Rocket pero aun así no se movió…espero alguna orden de su dueña, pero esta no dio ninguna.

-Ataque veloz!-gritó el padre de Marina. Y el pokemon respondió a la orden y comenzó a moverse muy rápido.

-Pero q rayos?-dijo Ash sacando su pokedex.

-**Suicune: pokemon legendario del agua, su peso puede llegar hasta 178Kg y su altura llega hasta los 2 mts. Su habilidad es Presión. Se lo puede encontrar en las islas místicas, se dice q uno de los pocos q quedan de esta especie le pertenece a la Reina Sea. Esta es toda la información x el momento.**

-Misty, como se llama tu tía?-pregunta Brook

-Sea xq?

-Vaya…y atrapo a un pokemon legendario, eso es digno de admirarse- dijo asombrado Ash

-No, ella no lo capturo…en nuestra familia cada princesa al cumplir 15 se le da a cada una un pokemon legendario estudiado cuidadosamente comparados con la personalidad de la princesa…se q es confuso pero en si es muy fácil…Nuestra familia es reconocida x tener pokemon's legendarios…-explicaba Marina q había estado callada. Los muchachos se miraron sin entender muy bien…pero si habían escuchado bien eso quería decir q…

-Misty, tu tb tienes un pokemon legendario?

-No, aun no…esos dijes q tomaron esos bandidos en realidad son pokebolas, ahí están nuestros pokemon's legendarios –dijo la princesa pelirroja…

Mientras en la pelea el equipo rocket…

- creo q voy a vomitar- dijo James

-Trata de no hacerlo sobre mi UU-dijo Meowth

-Mejor vayámonos estoy muy mareada para seguir aquí…además ya tenemos lo q queríamos…

-una pregunta…xq no utilizamos a los pokemon's?-pregunta James

-TAL VEZ XQ LOS DEJARON CON EL JEFECITOOO!

-En eso Meowth tiene razón, el jefe nos los pidió y para conseguir un aumento se los dimos-explico Jessie

-Entonces q tamos esperando para irnos? Este perro violeta me esta dejando mas daltónico de lo q ya soy, recuerden q los gatos solo vemos en 3 colores…

-aaaay YA VAMONOS JAMES! ¬¬

-Bueno bueno ahí le pongo pata.-dijo con vos chistosa el pelivioleta, mientras le subía el fuego al globo en forma de gato.-NOS VEMOS EN DYSNET CHAMACOOOS!

-No no se irán…Suicune presión!-grito Sea, y el pokemon lo hizo…pero no sirvió de mucho…el globo ya estaba muy alto para el pokemon acuático.

-No se preocupe señora, yo me encargo de recuperar los dijes….Charizard yo te elijo-y con esa orden, el pokemon dragón salio de su pokebola.-Charizard movimiento sísmico ahora!- y el pokemon obedeció a su entrenador, tomando al globo empezó a dar vueltas y mas vueltas hasta q apareció imaginariamente la Tierra y los soltó pero de paso pinchando el globo para q cayeran al suelo.

-Es mi turno…CORSOLAA VEE! –grito Misty-ataque picos agujas-y el pokemon rosa lanzo los picos aguas haciendo q el equipo rocket pareciere q bailaran-bien hecho pequeño-le dice una vez q el equipo rocket estaban tirados en el piso cansados

-Muy bien pikachu Ataque trueno!

-PI-KA-CHUUUUUUUU!- grita con cara de asesino serial (NA: tipo chuky xD o yo cuando pego jajaja)

-AAAAH EL EQUIPO ROCKET A SIDO VENCIDO OTRA VEEEEZ!- y se ve un destello x donde se perdió el equipo rocket…pero en eso caen los dijes de las princesas y cada una agarra uno.

-Oye Misty creo q este es el tuyo…tiene tu nombre y el de…ya sabes-dijo señalando con los ojos a Ash. Ante esto la pelirroja se puso tan roja o tal vez mas q su cabello…y cuando abría la boca para decir algo, Sea, la madre de Marina la interrumpió.

-yo les dije q esas pokebolas solo se abrirán cuando su amor verdadero este presente-dijo con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Entonces no tendré q comprometerme con…-dijo con duda pero a la vez con alegría Misty.

-No-dijo negando con la cabeza y con una sonrisa, la cual acentuó aun más cuando sintió q su sobrina la abrazaba.

-gracias…en serio gracias-dijo sollozando.

-Misty…-pronuncio Marina-creo q es hora de aclarar todo no te parece?-la princesa acuática asintió y se acerco al entrenador de pikachu

-Ash yo…-pero no pudo terminar, ya q el moreno la interrumpió agarrandola de las mejillas y acercándola hasta q sus labios se juntaran…un beso hermoso hasta q sintieron q les faltaba el aire.

-Misty te amo, no hay mas q decir, te amo y no quiero q te separes de mi nunca, x favor dime q quieres…-Ash tuvo q callar xq los dedos de Misty le tapaban con delicadeza los labios.

-Shhh…no tienes xq pedirme una cosa así…xq nunca me separare de ti…TE AMO, no hay cosa mas simple q eso-dijo ella con una sonrisa y soltando lagrimas de felicidad.

-Misty…te gustaría ser la primera en abrir la pokebola?-pregunto el Padre de Marina, y su sobrina asintió.

-Yo te elijo!-dijo aventando la pokebola, de ella salio Lugia.-Un Lugia? Pero xq?

-Nos dimos cuenta q su amor es tan poderoso como un Lugia y se complementan tan bien como Lugia lo hace a todas los elementos de la naturaleza…Lugia es perfecto para ustedes.-explico Sea.

-_Fui seleccionado para ti xq soy el q domina completamente todos los elementos, al igual q lo hacen tu y Ash juntos._

_-podemos hablar telepáticamente como lo dijo mi tía…eso quiere decir q hay un vinculo fuerte entre nosotros. En ese entonces bienvenido al equipo Lugia._

-Marina, haznos el honor de descubrir a tu pokemon-dijo el padre.

-Si-dijo asintiendo-VEEE!-de su pokebola salio un bello Moltres, el cual orgulloso se poso en su hombro.-q raro no me quema.

-_Es xq soy tuyo, y no voy a permitir q te hagan daño…de seguro querrás saber xq un Moltres no?-_ella asintió-_xq tu amor es tan apasionado como el fuego…pero quisiera saber quien es tu amor de verdad…a quien mas voy a tener q obedecer mi ama._

_-Su nombre es Brook, pero dudo q el tb me ame, apenas y nos conocemos…_

_-si pero recuerda q la pokebola solo se abriría si el amor es correspondido._

-Brook!- grito corriendo con los brazos abiertos, el criador se dio media vuelta y abrió los brazos para recibirla, al momento q sus cuerpos se unieron en un abrazo ella lo besó, lo besó como nunca había besado a nadie…-TE AMO

-Yo tb pequeña yo tb.-dijo sonriéndole de manera dulce y enamorada.

-Entonces…te quedas conmigo?-le pregunto con una mirada dulce pero a la vez insistente.

-POR y PARA siempre!- le confeso levantándola del suelo y girando con ella en sus brazos.

-Y tu Misty q me dices…te vienes conmigo para alcanzar mi destino?-pregunto Ash al oído mientras la abrazaba x la cintura desde su espalda.

-claro q si, sino de q sirve amarnos con libertad si estamos lejos-y con estas palabras en sus corazones lo beso demostrándole todo su amor

-Necesitaran provisiones para el camino, el cual es largo y peligroso-exclamo Sea.-pero se q los peligros no serán nada para ustedes

-Gracias-dijeron los dos al unísono.

-Espero volver a verte prima, y a ti tb Ash-ambos asintieron.-Adiós- dijo abrazándolos a ambos y llorando de felicidad, xq sabia q tiempo después tendrían q volver para ejercer su responsabilidad como reyes…pero eso seria mas adelante, dentro de algunos años…ahora solo quedaba disfrutar de este hermoso amor q recién comienza...

Una vez en el camino Ash y Misty iban caminando abrazados, en silencio y felices…pero a Ash aun le quedaba una duda…

-Oye Misty, yo escuche algo sobre un secreto…cual es?

-el secreto es…es…el amor q abrió las pokebolas…a eso con mi prima y mi tía le pusimos "una princesa y un secreto" el secreto del amor…el secreto de las pokebolas…el secreto q esconden los pokemon's legendarios, los cuales son guardianes del amor de mi familia…pero el mayor secreto es q te amo…alguna duda mas?-le explico con una bella sonrisa

-si, te puedo descostrar cuanto te amo?-a tal pregunta, ella asintió…entonces el la beso, ya q no podía vivir sin ella moriría si no la tenia junto a él…y así esa noche se demostraron cuanto se amaban, juntando sus almas para siempre y esa pequeña pokebola en forma de dije lo simbolizaba.

**FIN.**

Nota de la Autora: y? q les pareció? A mi me gusto mucho…espero q les agrade…y vieron cumplí lo prometido, este fue mas largo y si no podía faltar un romance para Brook…espero q les guste mucho y bueno no se dejen Reviews. Shi? nos vemos chaus!


End file.
